halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo
"Seek out surviving Marines and help them fight against the Covenant." Level Description Walkthrough It starts off with the escape pod crashing into a mountainous area. All the marines are dead, even the pilot. You start off with an Assault Rifle and Pistol. First go to the right and you will see a bridge, cross it. Halfway across, a Covenant Spirit dropship should come flying down and its pilots have spotted you open fire. It will land next to the escape pod and deploy Grunts and Elites. If you’re unfortunate, a pair of Banshees will attack you. The best way to take down a Banshee is to shoot it in the front with a pistol. Destroy one, and the other will flee. You can decide if you want to kill the dropped off Covenant troops or ignore them and continue. Then continue upward and kill the Grunt minors and Elite Minors waiting at the top. After that continue through the mountains. Another Elite Minor and a Grunt Heavy will engage you. Then continue once they're dead. Go down and jump off the hill into the canyon. Keep going and the canyon will open up into a large area that has a large Forerunner building in the middle of it. A platoon of marines can be seen fighting next to their crashed escape pod fighting Grunts, Elites and Jackals. A spirit can be seen dropping off reinforcements just as you arrive. It will fly off when you arrive. Kill all the Grunt Minors, Grunt Majors, Elite Minors, Elite Major Domos and Jackal Minors. Johnson will then come up and talk about how he crashed and was overrun by Covenant Forces. Soon after another spirit will land and deploy more Grunts, Elites and Jackals, kill them. Soon after another Spirit arrives and deploys more covenant forces including Grunt Heavies. Kill every single one. Then once again, another Spirit will land and deploy more forces. Kill them all! Soon another Spirit will arrive and deploy even more covenant. Kill them. The Same Spirit will then come back and deploy the rest of its forces. After all Covenant forces have been defeated, Foehammer in her Pelican will come and pick up Johnson and his platoon and drop off a Warthog. The Pelican will then fly off. Get in the driver's seat and start driving the warthog towards the end of the valley and drive through into the giant corridor, go left then right, then right again, then right again, then left, then right. You should now be in a very big chamber with a deactivated Forerunner hard light bridge. On your side, Grunts, Elites and Jackals will try to kill you. Kill them. Once all dead, get out of the vehicle. Go to your left walk up the corridor and kill the Elite Major Domo. Walk straight ahead and access the console. The energy bridge will activate. Now get back in the warthog and drive across to the other side. Then reenter the corridor. Go left, then forward,then left, then right, then right, then left, then left, then up, then right, then forward and you're back out in the open. You are in another valley. This valley breaks up into three separate canyons, each one holding an escape pod, head straight for the middle of the valley. There will be an escape pod there, no sign of survivors. Keep going until you see 2 lights at the entrance of the first canyon, go through here. It will open up into a new valley with another Forerunner building in the middle. There will be numerous Grunts, Elites and Jackals in and around the building, kill them. Going inside the building you find a squad of crewmen with Assault Rifles and marines fighting off Jackals, Help them and then escort them out of the building. Once that’s done Foehammer come in and pick them up, now to find Pod 2. Echo-419 will tell you that she saw another two pods land, one at a landslide and another near the river. You will reenter the valley and several jackals will be waiting, just ignore them. Soon, another pair of banshees will attack you. Just use the Warthog's LAAG turret to take one down and the other will retreat. Now just follow the river north. It will lead to another pair of lights go into that canyon. Another valley with another building will appear. More jackals, grunts and elites will be surrounding the building. Kill them all! Cortana will then say that marines are hiding in the hills and you should go there. Once you get to the hills entrance, exit the warthog and go up. Marines with assault rifles and sniper rifles will be they’re sniping the covenant squads near the building. A Spirit will then arrive and deploy reinforcements. Kill every single covenant unit it deploys! and you can’t destroy spirits! After that Foehammer will then radio in and land. She will pick up the survivors and leave. Now exit that valley. It’s time to look for the last escape pod. After leaving, go to the landslide area and another pair of lights, drive into the canyon. After a bit of a Drive the final valley with another Forerunner building will appear. More marines and snipers will be spotted in the hills, go up to them. A spirit will then appear and deploy covenant reinforcements consisting of Grunts, Jackals and Elites. Then another spirit. Then another. Yet again, another. Now finally Echo 419 will come to pick up you and the rest of the survivors. Just go up to the pelican and enter it. MISSION COMPLETE! Trivia *If you look closely, the ring that is supposed to be connected to the terrain is actually leaving a gap. This a flaw by Bungie. *If you go under the Pelican before it lands, you will go right through the floor of the Pelicans troop bay and you can look around. But as soon as pelican takes off, you will go right through the floor again, and fall to your death. *In this level, 2 Johnsons can be found. One is meant to Peter Stacker. *When Cortana says "This Cave is natural formation," it is found out that Bungie meant for the Cave to be Natural and not Forerunner-Made meaning that only Cortana knew it was Forerunner-Made. But Bungie scrapped this, since the Graphic Work and realistic urge in it would take too long and they made it Forerunner-made. But Cortana's dialogue stayed. Walkthrough Videos (Not Mine) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Video:Halo_Combat_Evolved,_Level_2_Halo_Part_1|Part 1 Video:Halo_Combat_Evolved,_Level_2_Halo_Part_2|Part 2 ﻿